This invention relates to an endorsing die cylinder and more particularly to an indexing mechanism for incrementing print characters which are carried by the endorser.
A number of various endorsing type mechanisms are available and are generally related to check endorsing apparatus for endorsing bank checks as they are processed to indicate such things as the dates, institution name and number, guaranteed endorsements, and the like. While there have been a number of different types of endorsers available, a problem frequently encountered has been the difficulty of changing the date or other variable indicia. Previously, most devices required the removal of the endorsing die cylinder and the insertion of a probe type tool or pick mechanism which stretched, pushed or pulled the character belt or band for indexing the characters. This was an inconvenient and frequently messy operation as the ink from the endorsing die characters frequently was transferred to the operator's hands.
One such device illustrated in the prior art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,023 entitled "Drive System for Endorser". This endorser utilizes bands having alpha-numeric characters thereon which are stretched around portions of the die cylinder with the characters to be printed extending through a printing window. In order to change the character presented at the printing window, a probe type device must be inserted to stretch the band to release it from its locking mechanism and then the band must be further stretched and pulled to be incremented.
In U.S. Pat No. 3,085,505 entitled "Endorser Die Drum", a plurality of belts carry the date stamp dies. Again, a separate mechanism must be used to increment the belts, and, although not illustrated, it is assumed that the incrementing is by means of an externally operable hand held probe or pick.
One prior device did attempt to improve the mechanism used to increment the character belts. This is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,802,416 entitled "Check Endorsing Apparatus". This device illustrated the use of push-rods with tips at the ends of the rods which slid into engagement with the teeth of a pinion. The pinion was mounted on a shaft which rotated as the pinion rotated. The belt was wrapped around the shaft or a roller on the shaft and was designed to rotate with the rotation of the shaft. However, as the belt was wrapped around the smooth shaft or roller thereon and was not positively engaged or driven, the belt could slip about the shaft and not present the proper character in its proper position for printing. Furthermore, such a device is not applicable to a situation where there are three or more bands adjacent to each other and they are to be incremented individually. The pusher mechanism could not physically accomodate such an arrangement due to its size and the necessity of the pusher mechanism being positioned adjacent to the character belt which it is designed to increment.
Thus, none of the prior art devices have adequately addressed or solved the problem of providing an economical, efficient and accurate means for incrementing the character belt used on endorsing apparatus. The most common devices required the use of an external pick or probe to pull and stretch the belt. Others required the removal of the endorsing die in order to increment the character belts. Still others utilized a pinion and gear assembly with the belts stretched over a rotatable shaft or roller. This, however, did not provide a satisfactory solution as the system could not individually increment several bands adjacent to each other and did not positively lock the character band in one position.
Thus, there is a need to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices so that the character belt can be easily and accurately incremented without the messy and unnecessary removal of the endorsing die. It is an object of the present invention to provide an indexing mechanism which can increment individual character belts independently of adjacent belts.
It is also an object to provide an improved indexing mechanism for indexing character belts in multiple sets when desired. A related object is to provide a character belt positioning mechanism which can simultaneously increment several desired adjacent belts in one operation. Another object is to provide an indexing mechanism which positively positions the characters with greater accuracy resulting in better printing quality. Associated with this object is to provide a mechanism which maintains the character belt in a locked position when the characters are not being incremented.
Another object is to provide a character belt indexing mechanism which increments several character belts from one manually operable control device.
The present invention comprises an improved endorsing apparatus for incrementing characters on a plurality of character belts. The device comprises multiple endorsing segments which are contained within the endorsing die. There are two detent blocks placed at opposite ends of the endorsing segments with a sprocket positioned between the detent blocks. The sprocket has both external and internal teeth. The endless character belt has raised characters on its outer circumferential surface for printing. The endless belt encircles both the detent blocks and the sprocket wheel with the external teeth of the sprocket wheel engaging teeth formed on the inside of the endless belt. By rotating the sprocket wheel, movement of the endless belt can be controlled.
The endless belt has identical sets of characters opposite each other so that the same character is presented at each of the detent blocks. This provides for endorsement of documents every 180 degrees of rotation of the endorsing die.
A control rod passes through the central portion of the endorsing die and the sprocket wheels and is slideably retained within the endorsing die. On the control rod is a spring loaded pin which engages the internal teeth of the sprocket wheel. By sliding the control rod, the spring loaded pin engages the desired sprocket wheel to control selected character belts. Thus, by sliding and rotating the control rod, the incrementing of the individually selected character belts is accomplished.
Thus, an improved apparatus for incrementing characters in an endorsing die is provided which permits the quick and easy incrementing of characters on individual character belts without removal of the endorsing die. The character belt is positively controlled by the sprocket wheel which provides for accurate and positive positioning of the character belts.
Many other objects and advantages of the invention will be clear from the following description of the drawings and prefered embodiment.